Sample Core will be in charge of the collection, isolation of specific cells, and dispatching cell samples. The type of samples will contain 1) blood draw, 2) blood apheresis, and 3) nasal wash samples. In particular, all the samples obtained at the Clinical Core will be transferred to the Sample Core, and stored after cell isolation, if required. The Core also will perform cell phenotyping by polychromatic flow cytometry and the gene expression profiling of isolated cells in collaboration with the Microarray Core. The obtained data at the Core will be put in the database, where all the Projects will have access. The primary objectives of the Sample Core are: 1) To collect blood draw samples and apheresis samples from healthy subjects including those mobilized with G-CSF. 2) To elutriate cells from blood apheresis samples to obtain lymphocyte- and monocyte-rich fractions. 3) To isolate CD34+ hematopoietic progenitor cells from G-CSF mobilized apheresis blood samples. 4) To analyze the phenotype of blood and nasal wash samples by polychromatic flow cytometry. 5) To isolate specific cells by cell sorting from blood and nasal wash samples. 6) To dispatch elutriated or isolated cells to Projects and Tech Devs. Thus, the Sample Core will be a central facility to provide appropriate types of cells and data (including phenotype and microarray data) to all the Projects and Tech Devs.